Through the Days
by sshgfanatic
Summary: This takes place over severval days, months, and years I'm not 100% sure so it's open to interpretation.  It follows the characters as they begin to fight the final battle at Hogwarts; over to  the other side when everything is over.  SSHG, MG,NL/LL, etc.
1. Battle To The Castle

**The Beginning…**

Don't look back just RUN!

Flipendo!

Ron move!

Expelliarmus!

Harry! Harry watch out on your right!

Stupefy!

Luna's down!

No! No! No! Look out! Everyone move! Ennervate!

Neville? Neville, where are you? Neville!

It's ok Luna; I'm right here. But we have to keep moving. How do you feel?

I think I might have sprained my ankle. Let me wrap it. Ferula!

Any better?

Relatively normal actually. We should probably come up with a plan.

Right, Ron, Dean and Seamus, you three go around the side and see if you can find a way in. Hermi-

Interesting way to kill your friends Potter; pity you don't send yourself in first.

That's really cute Snape. Now, if you have a better idea why don't you just say it.

Gladly. You all are witches and wizards, are you not? Why then, don't you use your magical selves and levitate to the astronomy tower? Or can you only fly when you're playing Quidditch?

The overgrown bat does have a point Harry.

I heard that Miss Weasley.

Awkward.

Shut up Ron. Sorry Sir.

Only because this is a time of war, your pathetic apology is accepted.

Thank you, Sir.

You will be serving a month's detention when this is over.

Ginny! Save it for the fight Ginny! There's plenty of Death Eaters there that you can blow to bits.

Too right, Hermione.

**2 hours later**

How is everyone faring?

Not well Headmaster. We've already lost so many. There aren't enough people to help the wounded and I think we may very well run out of supplies before morning.

Alright Poppy; make a list of the essentials and I'll get it to Severus. I'll see if I can find an extra pair of hands for you in the mean time. I'm sorry I can't stay longer to help you myself.

I understand Headmaster. I surely hope this is all over soon.

Don't we all Poppy. Don't we all.

Room of Requirement

Remus, where's Tonks? She should have been back an hour ago.

I haven't seen her Moody. I just got back myself actually. I can only hope she's just been delayed.

She's a strong woman Remus. She'll make it back.

Remus!

Dumbledore!

Remus don't worry, Tonks was only hit with a stunning spell. She'll wake up shortly.

What happened? How did she get hit? Who hit her?

Now now dear boy, one question at a time; she was covering Minerva and her group. Tonks was hit so that the fifth year she was protecting would not be. It was Dolohov who cast the spell. But, like I said Remus, she will be ok.

This isn't like I thought it would be Dumbledore. The last time I didn't have anyone to lose. Now, everything is on the line.

You'll find a way to adapt. We all have to at some point.

**11 p.m.**

It's so peaceful tonight. Almost like an eerie calm before the storm. But we've already been through too much. That's the kicker isn't it? We must suffer and die to build a better society.

How very morbid of you to say, much less share. You're terrible company to keep and I can't for the life of me figure out why I haven't left yet.

Severus not tonight...please.

I'm sorry Hermione. Come here.

Perhaps Hell is about to freeze over.

Don't make me regret asking.

How could you possibly regret asking for a hug, when it's me you'll be holding?

You do have a point Hermione, 10 points to Griffyndor.

Oh yeah? How many points does this get me?

Mmmm…I'm sorry, what did you say?

You're like butter melting in my hands husband.

Only because you're my wife.

When can we tell them Severus? I don't want to lie anymore. I am not ashamed.

Dear, you think entirely too much.

When Severus? Give me a date.

I can't do that.

Why not?

I don't want to hurt you. No! No wait Hermione, just wait a minute. Let me explain.

It better be a fantastic explanation.

I want to wait until this is over. I don't want the Dark Lord knowing we're together. I love you Hermione, I don't ever want to lose you. Please look at me. Mione, I want to tell the world how much I love you. But only when the time is right; that time is not now. I believe you know this already.

I do. Damn it Severus, how is it you're always so convincing?

It's an art I've learned.

5 points to Slytherin for creativity.

You haven't seen creativity yet.


	2. The Light And The Dark

**Morning Meeting in Dumbledore's Office**

Oh now really! It's 10 minutes past our meeting time and I have never known Severus to be late. We should send a locator spell for him.

Oh my dear Minnie, how you fret needlessly.

(Minnie?)

I think she has a point Professor. Hermione is never intentionally late either.

Harry if there is one thing I am certain of it is that they are not, MIA, as the muggles say.

How can you be so su-

Hermione! …and Professor Snape! Why are you together? Where have you been?

I really need to get back to Poppy.

I thought you wanted to tell them.

Severus not now I said.

Severus? Why is she calling you Severus?

Never mind that now, Ron, remember you have to get everyone in the Astronomy Tower down to the Great Hall. And you must hurry! Go! Now when they get there Harry, you're going to have to organize everyone. Just stick to the plan and everything will go as it should. Now, I'm going back to the Hospital Wing. Send a patronus if you need me.

She's awfully bossy for being in the middle of a war. Some how, that's your fault, Snape.

For once, Potter, let's put ourselves aside and look at the task at hand.

Those are very wise words, Severus. Harry, are you holding up?

I've realized this is it, Sir. I've been fighting Him my whole life for this moment. For this moment; when it all must end. It's a really odd feeling.

I can appreciate your position, Harry. Let's just hope our plan works and your odd feelings turns into something a little more, pleasant.

Professor Dumbledore, aren't you scared? Maybe just a little?

We have nothing to fear Harry. Voldemort is the one who should be scared. He is the one who will lose everything.

Do not cast him away so easily Headmaster! The boy should know exactly what it is he will be facing.

Don't fret about it Severus, we've planned for this day. Everything will happen as it should.

With all respect, Sir, you're wrong.

Have a little faith Severus, he's faced Voldemort before.

Yeah, Severus, don't get your panties in a bunch.

Potter we are in Hogwarts and I am still your teacher! 30 points from Gryffindor!

…

(He's a bit sensitive under pressure.)

I heard that!

**The Great Hall And The Great Battle**

Alright! Everyone has their medallions? Good. We'll be using these to communicate just like we did in Dumbledore's Army. But, this time it's for real so I need everyone alert. When they come in, and they will get in, you have to be ready!

Now, you've all been sorted into your groups. Since there are four groups we'll just use our house names for each team. Professor McGonagall, obviously you're Gryffindor, Professor Sprout you're Hufflepuff, Moody, you're Ravenclaw, and Remus, you'll be Slytherin. Ron, Luna, Professor Snape, Ginny, George, and I will be luring the Death Eaters inside until I can get to Voldemort.

Constant vigilance! Always have constant vigilance!

Thank you, Moody. Harry, is there anything else? We need to be getting to our spots now.

Just one last thing; we are all ready for this. Believe in yourself, work together as a team, and we will win. And I do want to thank everyone here. This is probably one of the most ultimate sacrifice most of us will make. It's an honor to be fighting along so many of the finest witches and wizards. Again, thank you.

**Let The Battle Begin**

Fred's been hit! Fred's been hit!

Dean and Seamus on your right!

Mobilicorpus!

Petrificus totalus!

Longbottom I know it's not in your nature to hurt people, but petrificus totalus just isn't going to cut it!

Sorry Professor Sprout!

Expelliarmus!

REDUCTO!

Nice one Longbottom!

Conjunctivitis!

MY EYES!

Hang on Colin! Stupefy!

Finite Incantatum! There is that better?

Much, yes, thank you Hannah.

Meet back at RR

Now

Let's go everyone!

**10 minutes later**

Confundus! Quick everyone inside before the charm wears off.

Alright, McGonagall and I wanted everyone to regroup because Harry and his crew have managed to pull the last line of Death Eaters into the castle which only leaves Voldemorts' inner circle. That means that Snape has to leave our side for now, but please, trust him. He knows what he's doing.

Lupin is right. We have to trust each other for this to work.

Now, onto something a little less pleasant; what do our numbers look like Ginny?

We've lost quite a few; Fred Weasley, Hagrid, Dennis Creevey, Euan Abercrombie, Susan Bones, among many others. Tonks' is in the Hospital wing. Before you ask, Sir, Hermione is taking very good care of her. I've sent a few patronus' to her, you can send one now if you like for an update.

Yes, I think that's exactly what I'd like to do right now. I'll be right back.

We should come up with a strategy to give Harry the best protection when he's facing Voldemort. Professors, do you have any suggestions?

Of course Ginny, quickly now, everyone huddle up!

**Face to Face**

Just hold on Harry, you've almost got him!

You're so weak Harry. Don't lead you friends on any longer. Just let it happen, Harry, give up and die like the man you'll never live to be.

Never!

You're pathetic Potter!

Shove it Malfoy!

Protego!

Snape? Snape what are you doing?

Protecting my personal pain in the ass. Crucio!

Payback's a bitch isn't, Lucius?

Look out McGonagall!

Sectumsempra!

Thanks Severus!

Flipendo!

Come on Harry, just a little longer!

Incarcerous!

Avada Kedavra!

NO!

LUNA! No! No! No! No!

CRUCIO!

Cave Inimicum, Neville! Neville he's gone! Neville, you've got to keep it together!

CRUCIO!

*Slap* Ow! Ouch Ron, what was that for?

You're barking mad! You've got to keep thinking straight Neville, we don't need anymore causalities. Now come on, we've got to cover Hermione and Ginny!

Relashio!

Incarcerous!

Nice one Ginny!

Thanks Mione!

Diffindo!

Expelliarmus!

'Bout time you two started helping!

Look at Harry! He's got him! We're going to win!

Why don't you just give up Tom? This battle is over, and you are going to die.

Why would I give up? You're the one on the brink of death. Oh Potter, you know so very little. I will never see the end of my days. But I will see the end of yours. AVADA KE-

EXPELLIAMUS!

AVADA KEDAVRA!

_Read. Enjoy. Review? Oh I do think so._


	3. To Begin Again

A/N: This wasn't said before, but none of this is mine it all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I'm just messing around with the characters and story.

**The Aftermath**

Everything faded to black. She wakes up with a scream.

'SEVERUS!'

'Shh I'm here Hermione.'

'Is it over? Did we win?'

'There's so much time for all that. Get some rest now and do not worry yourself.'

'Harry? Is Harry still alive?'

'Look over here. He's right next to you. Rest now Hermione you were badly injured.'

'I will if you rest with me.'

'I can't do that right now. The others….the others need me. I'll be back in a bit. You won't even remember that I left. I promise.'

….

'Sleep well love.'

'Severus come quickly!'

'Yes Minerva. What's wrong?'

'It's Molly Weasley. She's slipping away.'

'No! No no no. Let me see her! Someone hand me some dittany! Hurry!'

'Severus….you know as well as I, there's nothing we can do. The dittany would only be wasted.'

'If you won't help then get out of the way!'

'Severus, listen to yourself. We have to let her go. She'll be in a better place. I'll go and get the family.'

Quickly and quietly he says his goodbye.

'Thank you for everything Molly. I don't know what any of us would have done without you.'

**Carry On**

The months passed and slowly some recovered. Some are forever changed.

'Severus, let's take a walk by the lake.'

'Are you sure you're up for it?'

'Absolutely. I need to try out the new leg anyways.'

'Ok. But please let me know if you need to rest. We need to take this slow. That's not funny Hermione, stop running this instant!'

'Oh Severus, you can't intimidate me anymore! Besides Husband, is that any way to talk to your beautiful young wife?'

'My apologies, Mrs. Snape. _Please_ stop running!'

'Harry look, there's Severus and Hermione. Let's join them.'

'It feels like it's been ages since we've seen them. Where have they been hiding?'

'Hermione!'

'Hey Ginny! Harry!'

'Severus.'

'Potter.'

'Please call me Harry.'

'No.'

'So Hermione, what have you and Severus been doing lately? We've hardly seen the two of you these last couple months.'

'We were on a bit of a hiatus. Severus and I were celebrating our one year anniversary.'

'You've been together for an entire year already? I thought you had just gotten together.'

'Our one year marriage anniversary Ginny. Severus and I have been married since before the war.'

'Oh. My. God.'

….

'My I never dreamed this would render Potter speechless. We should have told them ages ago, you were right Hermione.'

'Ron! Lavender! Over here!'

'Hey guys!'

'Harry what's wrong? Harry? Mione what's wrong with Harry?'

'He's just found out that Severus and I are married.'

'Oh congratulations Hermione! And to you too Professor! Wonwon it's not polite to leave your mouth hanging open.'

Oh and there's one more thing. I'm pregnant!

Congratulations!

Yeah congrats Hermione!

What?

Are you serious?

Boys boys play nicely.

Uh….good luck.

Yeah…what he said.

_Read. Enjoy. Review? Oh yes I do think so. _


End file.
